


Welcome Home

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed welcomes Roy home from a trip in a very Ed way.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on 9/24/09.

“Edward!” Roy called out, fumbling his way through the front door and bearing an armful of luggage.  “I’m home!”

History had long since taught the older man not to bother being perturbed by the initial silence that greeted him.  Far gone were the days when he had actually hoped and expected to find his young lover standing on the other side of the door, preferably buck naked with dinner waiting to be eaten and his cock and ass waiting to be fucked.  No, it was enough for the bratty little shit just to  _be_  there, even if he couldn’t be bothered to do much of anything other than barge into the living room and ask:

“What’d you get me?” 

Roy sighed and shook his head, resigning himself to the teen’s relentless greed.  “Nice to see you, too,” he muttered as he kicked the door closed behind him.  “My trip was great, by the way.  Thanks for asking.”

With a lovingly devious smirk, Ed ambled over to Roy and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.  “Don’t pout.” 

He raised himself up on his toes and planted a disgustingly sweet kiss on Roy’s lips.  Roy dropped his haul save for one small, nondescript box, which he handed over to Ed with fake reluctance, and damned if the look on the boy’s face wasn’t enough to break him.  Almost.

“Thank you!” Ed remarked with genuine gratitude, inspecting the box for clues to its contents.  

Roy gave the air a token sniff. “I suppose I shouldn’t bother asking if you made anything for my homecoming dinner?” he asked. 

Ed tore his eyes away from his gift and blinked at his partner.  “Uh…”

“Thought not,” Roy replied, walking towards the kitchen and having already decided to order a pizza.

“Well... you know you can always eat  _me_  if you want,” Ed called after him. 

Roy stopped and turned around, meeting Ed’s coy smile with one of his own.  “I suppose I could,” he said, gazing his young lover up and down.  “But I was thinking more along the lines of something that would actually  _fill_ me.”

“Oh yeah?” Ed folded his arms.  “Bend over and I’ll fill you plenty.” 

A sharp snort of laughter escaped Roy, not because he didn’t believe Ed (quite the contrary, as the teen had proven on more than one occasion) but because the moment signified everything he loved and adored and sometimes despised but ultimately treasured about their relationship.  Naked or clothed, dinner or no dinner, for better or worse-- _often_  worse, where Ed was concerned--there was still no other place in the world where he would rather be. 

“We’ll see,” Roy promised, disappearing into the kitchen and leaving Ed alone to open his present.  Seconds later, he smiled warmly at the sound of an overjoyed exclamation.   

It was good to be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a gift back when I wrote this. I'm sure it was something sweet. And/or perverted. :-)


End file.
